


Touching Yourself

by Whattheshitparker



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Needy Peter!, Porn, Shameless Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whattheshitparker/pseuds/Whattheshitparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade's been away on a job and when he arrives home Peter isn't pleased that hes been on the phone for too long, esspecially when he had been prepping himself so well for his return.</p><p>(re edited on 25/04/16) Just some minor changes because it was bugging me xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Yourself

 

Wade slumped back in his big red arm chair. He was on the phone to a contractor finalising the details of un-a-living some prince of Sudi-arabia or something, he wasn't paying attention and it sounded difficult. He could go by stealth wait it out and use his sniper on the guy at the perfect time or there would be an army he would have to go through. Deadpool never missed a shot, he’s problem was his mouth… it would usually get him into trouble and it would wind up with him having to use the second long, bloody option rather than the quiet easy first one.

He didn’t really want Peter to hear the phone call, he knew had been trying to turn a blind eye to his jobs since they had officially started dating but the boy was standing in front of him tapping is foot impatiently, then walking in and out of the room huffily.

Wade had been on the phone on and off for the ten minutes, ten minutes to long by Peter’s standards and to make matters worse he had only just got back his apartment after being away on a job for 3 weeks

The moment Peter heard the key in the lock, Wade barely had time to step through the door before he was tackled by the teen who basically jumped into his arms, wrapping both arms around Wade’s neck completely ripping of his mask and kissing him breathlessly on the mouth.

“I missed you too baby boy” He laughed, a big grin on his face.

But then Wades phone had rung, it played the ‘Bitch better have my money’ ringtone by Rihanna so they both knew it was a job and Wade would have to answer it. Must to Peter’s dismay. He whined as he removed himself from the Merc’s neck, scowling at the chuckled from the lips he was just kissing.

Peter was _horny._ He had missed Wade more than he thought was possible, and going one day without being pounded into _anything_ was hard enough let alone 3 weeks! His cock was already half hard thinking about how Wade would make up for lost time, he knew from text messages the Merc had spent his alone time on his trip concocting new and inventive ways to screw him.

Peter had previously been sitting in Wade’s apartment having received at text to say he was nearly home, while he waited rather impatiently on the Merc’s bed his mind wandering of thinking about all the dirty things Wade would do to him very, very soon, he’s hands may have started travelling down south to rub at his denim covered groin.

“It’s a long fucking way away, and I don’t think Prince what’s-his name’s family is gonna just forget about it and let me leave the country quietly, I want more money” Wade growled down the phone

“Don’t look at me like that baby boy” Wade said turning the phone away from his mouth for a second

Peter was now kneeling at Wade’s feet gazing up at him with his big brown eyes, stroking circles into Wade’s large muscular thighs, he had decided to give the Merc a playful bite to remind him he was still there.

“You just bit me! What? No not you” Wade yelped into the phone, and frowned at the vigilate

“Fine I want half now, half when the jobs done. Later’s” Deadpool hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor, he’s eyes on the horny little spider at his feet

“I think someone missed the D” He smirked, leaning forward and cupping the boys chin with his gloved hand, pulling him forward for a long overdue kiss. Their tongues immediately colliding in a hungry kiss as Peter climbed into his lap, knees either side of Wade’s thighs

“Fuck me if this is the reception I get after being away, I’m going more often!” Wade exclaimed hands wandering up the back of Peters T-shirt.

“No! Don’t say that” Peter protested, near on shoving his tongue down Wade’s throat. Blushing at the throaty laugh he was met with, he just couldn’t contain his neediness.

He stood up with the teen wrapped around his waist, and carried him over to the kitchen counter dropping him down , peter didn’t care that the Merc probably needed a shower, he smelt of blood, gunpowder and some kind of whiskey, but it was a smell that was oh so _Wade_ and he had grown to love it.

[ **Insert whiskey advertisement here Jack Daniels preferably** ]

He unzipped the flies of Peters all too constricting Jeans pulling them off completely, then spread his legs so he could stand between them. Wade raised an eyebrow at the sight of Peters cock, it was red and swollen, and leaking pre-cum.

“Have you been touching yourself?” Wade asked, gripping the younger man’s cock emitting a long moan from the boy who had been waiting so long for his touch.

Peter nodded, biting his lip.

“Naughty boy, I thought I told you not to touch until I was home”

“Technically you were on your way…” Peter muttered defensively

Wade stroked his cock slow and hard. Enjoying immensely watching his mouth fall open, moaning coming undone right before his eyes.

“Wade Please” Peter whined, his head rolling back against the cabinets  

“Yes my little spider?” The merc teased

“I need…” Peter groan, his knuckles turning white as his gripped the edges of the counter top for dear life.

“Yes…? Wade encouraged, pumping him even slower but adding a slip of his thumb to the head of his cock.

“More” Gasped Peter.

Wade pulled his hips forward so he could gain access. Sucking on his finger wetly then sliding it into the Peter, who was making noises so damn hot the merc didn’t know how long he could sustain teasing him for much longer

“Have you been…?” Wade asked as he slid the second finger in with a little too much ease “Well, well, well you have been a busy spider” Wade said a little shocked, knowing that Peter had been laying on his bed fingering himself and stroking his cock, just waiting for him to return home caused he’s cock to twitch and his eyes to glaze over with arousal. 

Peter flushed, cheeks turning pink but ignoring it as he was desperate for his boyfriend to stop teasing him and just fuck him already.

Wade pulled him even further to the edge, Peter who wasn’t even aware that Wade had freed his own pulsating erection felt the tip very slightly touching against his entrance teasingly.

“Wade hurry up and fuck me!” Peter cried, as the merc refused to move

“Hmm I think I might have to teach you a lesson, since you’ve been having all the fun while I’m slaving away at work, slicing people up trying to put food on the table while laying on your back at home fingering yourself like a two bit whore”

Peter groaned as Wade mouthed at his neck

“No please, I won’t do it again I promise, I’ll wait next time please Wade fuck me!” He begged.

Peter wrapped his arms around the Merc’s neck, following suite with his legs until his thighs were firming clenching at the larger man’s frame, pushing himself down on the teasing cock

“Holy shit Spidey!” Wade moaned as Peter lowered himself down on his cock.

The merc couldn’t hold back anymore, and his gave in as he slid fully into peter

“Fuck, I swear I’ll never get over how fucking tight you are” Wade groaned fingers digging into Peters hips so hard they were sure to leave bruises.

“It’s cos’ you’re so damn big!”

***That’s what she said***

Wade was holding Peter in a way that nearly had him bent in half, barely even touching the surface of the counter tops, wade was simply holding him like that and rolling his hips up making Peter desperately cry out. His strength turned Peter on, he got off to the fact Wade could hold him up easily and just fuck him for as long as he wanted, without his arms tiring.

“I love how flexible you are baby-boy” Wade panted, Sex with him was never going to be silent, and Peter wouldn’t have it any other way.

“Oh Wade, that feels so good” Peter cried, he always loud, Wade knew all of his sweet spots like the back of his hand. It certainly wasn’t romantic as Peter was pounded like there was no tomorrow, Wade walked with Peter still bobbing on his cock into the bedroom, and threw him off onto the bed, causing Peter to whine from the loss of contact.

“Show me what you were doing” The merc demanded

“Wade… no I want you! I can’t go from your huge cock to my fingers now”

“Just show me” He grinned stroking himself. Peter couldn’t take his eyes of his scarred boyfriend, he was so large and muscular, thighs the size of his waist, and he was just standing there pumping his shaft staring lustfully at him.

Peter sat up breathing heavily, sucked his fingers and reached down past his aching cock and inserted two of them as deep as his could manage

“Oh fuck Spidey you look so damn hot doing that” Wade moaned, pumping himself harder “Knowing you were doing that to yourself waiting for me to come home make me so hard”

Peter moaned looking up at Wade turned on because he was making wade get off, with his other hand he grabbed his own cock.

“That’s it Baby boy show me how much of a slut you really are”

“Wade” Peter gasped, but he didn’t stop

“You like touching yourself for me don’t you?”

“Wade please fuck me again” Peter whined desperately

“You want this?” Wade asked grinning looking down at the huge cock in his hand.

“Yes…” Peter groaned he’s mouth parted as he panted softly. 

Wade climbed on the bed, seemingly he had pulled lube out of know where because he was hastily smearing it onto his cock. Grabbing Peter’s wrists he pulled the boys fingers out of himself and drove his cock in hard.

This time there would be no stopping as Wade pounded him into the mattress holding each other tightly. Peter was near on screaming as Wade’s cock was making direct contact with the boy’s prostate with every thrust

“You gonna cum for me Spidey?”

“Yes… So close Wade Nghh… fuck me harder” Peter panted sweat pouring off him. Wade didn’t need asking twice as he picked up even more speed and stopped holding back his powers quite so much, if anyone could take it like a champ Spider-man could.

“Missed…You…so…much” Wade panted holding his lover tight

Hearing this Peter fused their mouths together in response, it was a messy kiss hard to maintain from the ferociousness of their fucking.

Peter went first, his mouth falling open as he shot his load up against his and wades bodies, his climax causing him to tighten around his lover which sent Wade tumbling after him, shooting load after load into the tight heat enveloping him

As they lay back side by side panting in the afterglow of their intense orgasms Wade turned to Peter

“Next time you decide to touch yourself Petey… skype me”

 

 

 

 


End file.
